


Потеря

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Анжольрас был тем, кого ждут, не размениваясь на случайных и полу-любимых, на четверть симпатичных, на треть интересных парней. Таких ждут девочки — златовласых, голубоглазых принцев его породы, упрямых и даже старомодных — но последнее открывается уже потом, после «и жили они долго и счастливо», когда переплет окованной золотом книги закрывается, а жизнь вопреки этому идет дальше.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	Потеря

Когда-то он сказал себе: хватит, нужно вырвать эти воспоминания из головы, как будто они — расплодившаяся облепиха, такая живучая, такая вездесущая и неискоренимая, впившаяся ему в голову, прорастающая сквозь его череп, как будто сквозь асфальт. Нужно выплеснуть их на бумагу, спрятать в папке и забыть. Проблема была в том, что он не мог написать ничего.

Нет, — сказал он себе, — дело не в твоем душевном состоянии, просто тебе нечего сказать.

Анжольрас был тем, кого ждут, не размениваясь на случайных и полу-любимых, на четверть симпатичных, на треть интересных парней. Таких ждут девочки — златовласых, голубоглазых принцев его породы, упрямых и даже старомодных — но последнее открывается уже потом, после «и жили они долго и счастливо», когда переплет окованной золотом книги закрывается, а жизнь вопреки этому идет дальше. Наверное, я отобрал его у девочки, которая его ждала, и которой он был предназначен. И она его не дождалась, и умерла старой девой, или вышла за кого-то другого, или счастлива с подружкой, или счастлива в одиночестве, или несчастлива в одиночестве — но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, при всем желании вернуть ей Анжольраса он бы уже не смог.

Совсем как ему сказали когда-то в институте: «Вы отбираете место у человека, который собирался учиться. Хотел поступить и не смог. А вы только числитесь, вы не учитесь. Вы занимаете чужое место». И это звучало бы почти смешно, если бы не тон, с которым это произносили. Вот как. Надо же, оказывается, что, если подумать, если хорошенько припомнить всю его жизнь, то Грантер всегда у кого-то что-то отбирал. Всегда виноват. Эта мысль вызвала у него горечь на языке и тупую боль где-то внутри.

Да ведь всё еще и вспоминается вперемешку. И то, что кажется вполне безобидным и то, что бьет по сердцу так, что хочется присесть на корточки и зажать уши. Оказалось, что нужен как минимум год, чтобы одна только случайная мысль-воспоминание не вызывала внутри эту бесконечную, неконтролируемую боль, в которую Грантер никогда раньше не верил.

А ведь казалось бы, он с детства ненавидел терять вещи. Боль и зуд от того, что вещь потеряна — навсегда потеряна, навсегда, он не знает где она и, значит, он больше никогда её не увидит — болели жутко. Кто бы сказал ему, что с людьми всё точно так же, как с вещами, но тяжелее. Как будто потери вещей были подготовкой к потерям взрослой жизни, пилотная серия, демо-версия.

***  
Анжольрас был божком, и один только его вид буквально требовал подношений — законченный фаталист, атеист и вершитель своей судьбы, он бы в сердцах отчитал Грантера, если бы такое услышал. Он и отчитывал — когда слышал. Он злился и говорил: да ты можешь перестать на меня молиться? А Грантер смеялся — он очень часто смеялся, когда они были вместе. С их самой первой встречи, когда на то, чтобы «быть вместе», не было еще и надежды. Он смеялся тогда в двух случаях: когда ему было больно, и когда ему на самом деле было смешно. Ему казалось, что для Анжольраса, он — воплощенный человек-анекдот.

А потом, значительно позже, когда период притирок закончился, он смеялся — и Анжольрас злился и уходил со своими книгами на кухню. Он, конечно, забывал в комнате очки, злился, но упрямо пытался работать без них, и к концу вечера голова у него раскалывалась.

Анжольрас имел привычку стоять, вперившись вдаль, потому что был близорук, и такое нехитрое упражнение должно было помочь ему видеть лучше. Но, не зная этого (а Грантер поначалу не знал), можно было подумать, что этот человек сошел с какой-нибудь картины, где с гордым, совершенно неземным лицом и прямой шеей стоит человек, от которого зависят все судьбы Франции. Естественно, что он хмурится — кто бы не хмурился в таком случае?

***  
И я не знаю, за что ты мне.

Эпонина со слишком красной помадой, бледная и перепуганная — она сломала каблук и, кажется, подвернула ногу, или всё-таки растянула, или, ай… Анжольрас тогда взял и понёс её, хотя она и не просила. И Грантер еще посмотрел на двух этих красивых людей и подумал, что всё зря, что давно пора уйти из этой компании, и принялся комментировать происходящее с таким сарказмом, что волосы в челке Эпонины наэлектризовались и торчали во все стороны.

Она его не слышала, на самом деле, а волосы её жили отдельной, своей жизнью. Она думала, что у неё слишком широкие ляжки и, что того, кого нужно, никогда не бывает рядом. Если бы он увидел, как её несет другой мужчина, он бы понял… Она не знала что, но что-нибудь он бы точно понял, хотя он и предельно наивен, это правда.

И Грантеру было чудовищно грустно, и он всё распалялся и нёс всякую ересь, а Анжольрас начинал злиться, потому что всё не мог понять — это человек смеется над ними всеми, серьезен или по-дурацки шутит? Но как можно шутить такими вещами или действительно верить в тот кошмар, который Грантер несет?

А Эпонина была расстроена и была зла, и они отвели её домой, и Анжольрас, который нес её на руках всё это время и ни разу не запнулся, на обратном пути, не имея на руках груза — ну, разве что, неся что-то тяжелое и непростое в голове — споткнулся, а Грантер поймал его легко, и они столкнулись, и Грантер в первый раз держал его за руку, и Анжольрас в первый раз наступил ему на ногу. А Грантер рассмеялся, потому что он всегда старался смеяться, когда был рядом с Анжольрасом.

***  
Они сняли квартиру, и Грантер курил у открытого окна, а Анжольрас набивал документы в Word, и Грантер до боли сжимал рукой ложбинку в том месте, где анжольрасова шея плавно переходит в плечо, и Анжольрас ежился и возмущался, а Грантер закрывал глаза, стискивал зубы и просто не мог поверить.

Люди не бывают идеальны — говорил Анжольрас и в мутновато-глубоких глазах Грантера у него не получалось прочитать ничего. Вот, смотри, я потерял носки и теперь мне придется ходить босиком, потому что я дурак. Прекрати на меня так смотреть.

Он был упрям. Он был контрол-фриком. Он ненавидел праздное шатание. С ним было сложно. Если бы он не приводил Грантера в восторг одним фактом своего существования, неизвестно, как они вообще смогли бы ужиться.

У них не было балкона, но у них была металлическая лестница на торце дома, Анжольрас перекидывал ноги через подоконник и Грантер говорил, что он убьется. Лестница грохотала от малейшего движения, и ржавчина из мелких ячеек ковки просыпалась вниз. И теперь уже Анжольрас смеялся. Всё было то странно, то жутко, то больно, то очень, невероятно хорошо — с попеременным успехом.

Грантер везде таскал за собой фотоаппарат. Фотографий осталось много. Говорят, что из двоих всегда кто-то любит сильнее. Грантеру всегда было интересно, каким образом они это измеряют. Был медовый месяц, и Грантер был шелковым.

А потом всё закончилось.

***  
Анжольрас остался тенью, воспоминанием, мифом в его голове.

Очки делали его серьезней, и почему-то это было забавно. Он отгораживался от тебя тонкими выпуклыми стеклами и когда встречался с тобой глазами, всё еще погруженный по уши в свои собственные мысли, его взгляд, только что острый и направленный в себя, вдруг становился беспомощным и рассеянным, и буквально спрашивал: «Что?»

Что?

Что теперь?

Тонуть в презрении к себе.


End file.
